Liú Zōngwǔ (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Liú Zōngwǔ is the successor of Hokuto Ryū Ken during World War 2. After the death of his parents by the crime boss, Du Tianfeng, Liú went insane and practised Hokuto Ryū Ken and eventually went insane after learning the more demonic skills of the martial art. He would later join the Nazis to cleanse the world of evil and find and defeat the successor of Hokuto Shinken, Kasumi Kenshiro. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, Higher in Full Power | 6-A, High 6-A in Full Power Name: Liú Zōngwǔ Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Successor of Hokuto Ryū Ken, (Former) Nazi, Monk Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Is the successor of Hokuto Ryū Ken), Pressure Point Strikes, Status Effect Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Hokuto Ryū Ken can instantly kill an opponent by hitting their pressure points), Pain Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation (By hitting Shikanhaku pressure point, Liú can make someone fall in love with the first person they see), Disease Manipulation (By hitting various pressure points, Liú can make his opponent die of an illness), Aura, Absorption, Chi Manipulation (Liú can fire off his chi as a way to attack his opponent or to form an aura around him which can protect him and absorb other people's chi), Limited Spatial Manipulation (With Anryū Tenha, Liú can create a pocket of space around his opponent which levitates them and leaves them helpless, Using his own Aura, Liú can distort the area around him to remove the distance between him and his opponent), Negative Emotion Empowerment (Liú has become stronger by using the Matōki no Aura), Power Nullification (With the Matōki no Aura, Liú can nullify the effects of abilities such a chi attacks and even Kenshiro's Musō Tensei), Precognition (With his Matōki no Aura, Liú you predict what his opponent's next attack will be), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, Liú can remove his ability to breathe and is unaffected by it), Fate Manipulation (A talented practitioner of Hokuto Shinken can summon the star of death to be seen above their opponent which guarantees the person who sees it will die), Instinctive Reactions (Using Keiko, Liú can dodge attacks instinctively), Resistance to Fate Manipulation and Precognition (Every user of Hokuto Shinken can change their fates to the point that people who can accurately see the future can't do the same with Hokuto, During Raoh and Toki's fight they were so strong that even God couldn't predict who would win), Heat Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Was unaffected by a blazing fire which he spent mintes praying in while on fire) Attack Potency: At least Large Country Level (Can fight on par with Kasumi Kenshiro), Higher in Full Power | Continent Level (Fought on par with Kasumi after he interacted with the Hokuto Stone), Multi-Continent Level in Full Power Speed: At least FTL (Can react to Kasumi's attack), Higher in Full Power | MFTL+ (Fought on par with Kasumi after he interacted with the Hokuto Stone), Higher in Full Power Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Country Level, Higher in Full Power | Continent Level, Multi-Continent Level in Full Power Durability: At least Large Country Level, Higher in Full Power | Continent Level, Multi-Continent Level in Full Power (Fought on par with Kasumi after he interacted with the Hokuto Stone while he was using the Tenryū Kokyū Hō) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hokuto Ryū Ken (Big Dipper Lapis Lazuli Fist): Hokuto Ryū Ken is a rival to Hokuto Shinken that was created as one of the three offshoots of Hokuto Shinken. The main ability of Hokuto Ryū Ken is to hit pressure points on the opponent's body to affect their body, there 1109 pressure points on the human body and depending on what pressure point is hit a different effect will happen. ** Anryū Tenha (Dark Sparkling Stone Heaven Destruction): Anryū Tenha is a technique where Liú distorts the space around the opponent which leaves them floating in the air. ** Matōki no Aura (Demonic Fighting Spirit Aura): Matōki no Aura is a technique where Liú creates a special type of chi around them superhuman abilities and allows the user to negate the effect of abilities such as how Liú negate the effects of Musō Tensei allowing him to hit Kenshiro. ** Anryū Hiha (Dark Sparkling Stone Falling Destruction): Anryū Hiha is a technique where Liú fires a ball of evil chi at his opponent. ** Anryū Ensatsu Jin (Dark Sparkling Stone Fire Killing Position): Anryū Ensatsu Jin is a technique where Liú levitates the opponent into the air before their body is destroyed. ** Hokuto Gyakushi Sō (North Dipper Wicked Death Burial): Hokuto Gyakushi Sō is a technique where Liú forms several pillars in the shape of the Big Dipper before standing next to them to represent the Star of Death which paralyzes the opponent. ** Mukokyū Tōhō (Breathless Combat): Mukokyū Tōhō is a technique which allows Liú to fight without needing to breathe. ** Hokuto Gaiha Shō (North Star Armour-Destroying Palm): Hokuto Gaiha Shō is a technique where Liú fires a stream of chi from his arm to attack the opponent. ** Keiko: Keiko is a technique where Liú pushes his body and mind to their limits so he can instinctively dodge attacks. * Pressure Points: The Hokuto Ryū Ken's equivalent of the Hokuto Shinken pressure points, there are 1109 pressure points which can cause different effects depending on which one is hit. ** Kokei Kosoku: By hitting the Kokei Kosoku pressure point, Liú can make the opponent lose their ability to breathe. Liú can do this to himself to increase his concentration. ** Mu Kon An: By hitting the Mu Kon An pressure point, Liú can make the opponent have all sensation of pain removed from their body. ** Shikanhaku: By hitting the Shikanhaku pressure point, Liú can put the opponent to sleep and make the opponent will fall in love with the first person they see. Key: Pre-Initiation Ritual | Post-Initiation Ritual Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 6